titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Omniverse
Ben 10: Omniverse is an American animated television series and the fourth installment of the Ben 10 franchise, which aired on Cartoon Network from September 22, 2012 to November 14, 2014, in the United States.3 Man of Action Studios, consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle, created the franchise. The series was announced at Cartoon Network's Upfront in 2011.4 Concept art, described as a homage to the original Ben 10 series,5 designed by Derrick J. Wyatt6 (Transformers: Animated and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) was first unveiled at the 2012 UK Toy Fair.7 The series premiered on September 22, 2012, with a "sneak peek episode" that aired on August 1, 2012.8910 A "sneak peek" of the series aired after "Ben 10 Week" (March 19, 2012 – March 24, 2012). Plot The series follows the adventures of sixteen-year-old Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix, an extremely powerful watch-like device that allows Ben to change into a multitude of various aliens; each with their own special abilities and skills. The storylines alternate between that of eleven-year-old Ben (one year after the original series) and sixteen-year-old Ben (a few months after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien). After Gwen leaves for college and Kevin leaves to be closer to her, sixteen-year-old Ben gets a new partner, a rookie by-the-book alien plumber named Rook Blonko (surname first). On a mission to explore a secret underground alien city named Undertown, Ben explores the quirkier side of things in the alien underground and discovers that enemies from his past are looking for a rematch.51012 In "T.G.I.S.", it is revealed that the Ben 10 universe shares the same universe with The Secret Saturdays. Voice cast Principal voice actors * Yuri Lowenthal13 – Ben Tennyson (16-years-old), Feedback, XLR8, Albedo (Human form), AmpFibian, Kickin Hawk, The Worst, Walkatrout, Molestache, Pesky Dust (1st Time), Hervé, Upgrade, Lt. Steel, Sumo Slammer, N-8, Alien Kid * Bumper Robinson13 – Rook Blonko, Bloxx,14 Terraspin, Jury Rigg,14 Corvo, Ball Weevil, Doc Saturday, Punchinello, Crujo, Alan Albright, Parallelogram Vreedle * Paul Eiding – Max Tennyson, Liam, Eye Guy, Blukic, Zed,15 Hoodlum, Ultimate Spidermonkey * Dee Bradley Baker16 – Lodestar,14 Spidermonkey, Water Hazard,17 NRG,14 Clockwork, Chromastone, Nanomech, Swampfire, Big Chill,14 Crashhopper,18 Astrodactyl,19 Psyphon, Echo Echo,20 Wildvine,21 Caitliff, Hulex Colonel, Thirteen, Ultimate Echo Echo, the Worst, Wildmutt, Stinkfly, Acid Breath, Kraab, Slix Vigma * Eric Bauza – Diamondhead,14 Eatle,14 Grey Matter,22 Upchuck,23 Driba, Dr. Psychobos,24 Fistrick, Megawhatt, Articguana, Way Big, Albedo (Galvan form), Bellicus (of Alien X), Pax, Solid Plugg, Ripjaws, Lackno, Mechaneer, Trombipulor, Computrons, Rook Da, Thunderpig, Commander Raff, Cast Iron, Poltroon, Ultimate Albedo, Buzzshock, Ultimate Articguana, Plumber Jerry, Cooper Daniels * Corey Burton – Malware, Mr. Baumann,25 Brainstorm, Seebik, Fiskerton, V.V. Argost, Albedo Brainstorm, Kane North/Kangaroo Kommando * John DiMaggio1316 – Armodrillo,26 Zombozo, Bubble Helmet, Four Arms,27 Rath, Humungousaur, Octagon Vreedle, Vulkanus, Bullfrag, Will Harangue, Ultimate Humungousaur, Tentacle Vendor, Atomix, Whampire, Judge Domstol, Centur Squarr * David Kaye1628 – Khyber, Cannonbolt, Shocksquatch, Gravattack, Heatblast, Sunder, Frankenstrike,29 Mallice, Warlord Gar, Ultimate Gravattack, Thumbskull, Forever King Joseph Chadwick (2nd Time), Lord Transyl, Deefus Veeblepister, Unitaur, Slapstrike, Exo-Skull, Skurd * Rob Paulsen – Magister Patelliday, Rhomboid Vreedle, Ditto, Captain Kork, Tummy Head, Gorvan, Phil, Gutrot * Kevin Michael Richardson – Snare-oh, Blitzwolfer, Emperor Milleous,30 Cookmeister,31 Sir Morton, Plumber Dispatcher * Tara Strong32 – Ben Tennyson (11-years-old), Pakmar,33 Mazuma, Natalie Alvarez, Ben Tennyson of Dimension 23, Y-It, Molly Gunther, Brown Bag, Princess Attea, Lucy Mann, Pesky Dust (2nd Time), Albedo (11-year-old Ben form), ML-E (1st Time), ML-E's Mother, Duffy, Swift, Diamondhead Gwen Additional voices * Charlie Adler – Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, Cow Alien, Chicken Alien, Collectimus, Proctor Servantis * Carlos Alazraqui – Rad Dudesman, Scout, Pyxi * Aziz Ansari – Billy Billions34 * René Auberjonois – Azmuth,35 Azmuth of Dimension 23, Intellectuary * Diedrich Bader – Simian * Ogie Banks – Zak Saturday * Jeff Bennett – Kundo * Steven Jay Blum – Vilgax, Hobble, Zs'Skayr, Ghostfreak, Professor Helena Xagliv, Bill Gacks, Adwaita, Pa Vreedle, Thaddeus J. Collins * Kimberly Brooks – Princess Looma, Serena (of Alien X), Madison, Rayona, Rook Bralla * Bettina Bush – Kai Green * Greg Cipes13 – Kevin Levin (12, 17 and 43 years old) * Jeffrey Combs – Kuphulu * Jim Cummings36 – Vexx, Hulex Colonel * Tim Curry – Forever King Joseph Chadwick (1st Time) * Diane Delano – Ma Vreedle * Michael Dorn – Dr. Viktor * Dave Fennoy – Tetrax Shard of Dimension 23 * Michael Goldstrom – Benevelon * Jennifer Hale – Rojo, Suemongousaur * Mark Hamill37 – Maltruant * Jon Heder – Clyde Fife * Ashley Johnson – Gwen Tennyson (11, 16 and 42 years old), Margie, Wildvine Gwen, Cannonbolt Gwen, XLR8 Gwen * Tom Kenny – Bezel * Phil LaMarr – Jonesy * Juliet Landau – Helen Wheels, Magistrata * Beth Littleford – Sandra Tennyson, Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle * Morgan Lofting – Fistina, Yetta * Vanessa Marshall – Drew Saturday * David McCallum – Paradox * Edie McClurg – Vera Tennyson * Christopher McDonald – Carl Nesmith/Captain Nemesis * Scott Menville – Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner/Kenny Tennyson * Kate Micucci – Luhley * Miguel Nájera – Wes Green * Judd Nelson – Ben 10,000, Eon * Khary Payton – Manny Armstrong, Hex * Vyvan Pham13 – Julie Yamamoto, Ship * Charles Phoenix – Charles Zenith * Tara Platt – Ester, ML-E (2nd Time), J-NE, Subdora, Jennifer Nocturne * Alexander Polinsky – Argit * Kevin Schon – OTTO * Dwight Schultz – Dr. Animo * Cree Summer – Frightwig * Tia Texada – Elena Validus * Alanna Ubach – Rook Shar, Rook Ben * Kari Wahlgren – Charmcaster, Viktoria * Wil Wheaton – Darkstar, Dante * April Winchell – Queen Voratia Rumbletum * Gwendoline Yeo – Nyancy Chan, Sheelane Crew * Susan Blu – Casting and Voice Director * Sebastian Evans II – Composer * Charlotte Fullerton – Story Editor * Carlos Sanches – Re-Recording Mixer * Matt Wayne – Story Editor * Derrick J. Wyatt6 – Art Director and Lead Character Designer * Matt Youngberg – Supervising Producer Merchandise Toy line A toy line manufactured by Bandai was originally shown off at Toy Fairs around the world. A possible unintentional leak of official images of the line was released on the website of department store Kmart. Figures that were revealed at Toy Fairs such as Bloxx,38 Shocksquatch,39 16-year-old Ben Tennyson,40 an 11-year old version of Ben,41 and Ben's sidekick Rook42 were listed on the website. The vehicle play-set, "Rook's Truck", has won an award for Best Action Figures/Accessories at the 2012 London Toy Fair.43 The Omnitrix Touch has a gray color instead of the white it features in the show. Video games A video game of the same name is developed by Vicious Cycle Studios for the Wii U, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and by 1st Playable Productions for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo DS.44 The action beat 'em up features 15 playable characters on DS and 3DS and 16 playable characters on the other systems. It also features a two-player co-op play.44 The game follows Ben and Rook in a battle to defeat a fierce villain, named Malware, who has evil plans of destroying the world.44 Omniverse also spawned a second video game, which was developed by High Voltage Software for the Wii U, Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 and by 1st Playable Productions for the Nintendo 3DS.45 This game takes place during the events of Frogs of War, where Ben must fight the Incursions to get back to Earth and stop Emperor Milleous, Attea, Dr. Psychobos, and the Way Bads. Voice cast Principal voice actors * Yuri Lowenthal13 – Ben Tennyson (16-years-old), Feedback, XLR8, Albedo (Human form), AmpFibian, Kickin Hawk, The Worst, Walkatrout, Molestache, Pesky Dust (1st Time), Hervé, Upgrade, Lt. Steel, Sumo Slammer, N-8, Alien Kid * Bumper Robinson13 – Rook Blonko, Bloxx,14 Terraspin, Jury Rigg,14 Corvo, Ball Weevil, Doc Saturday, Punchinello, Crujo, Alan Albright, Parallelogram Vreedle * Paul Eiding – Max Tennyson, Liam, Eye Guy, Blukic, Zed,15 Hoodlum, Ultimate Spidermonkey * Dee Bradley Baker16 – Lodestar,14 Spidermonkey, Water Hazard,17 NRG,14 Clockwork, Chromastone, Nanomech, Swampfire, Big Chill,14 Crashhopper,18 Astrodactyl,19 Psyphon, Echo Echo,20 Wildvine,21 Caitliff, Hulex Colonel, Thirteen, Ultimate Echo Echo, the Worst, Wildmutt, Stinkfly, Acid Breath, Kraab, Slix Vigma * Eric Bauza – Diamondhead,14 Eatle,14 Grey Matter,22 Upchuck,23 Driba, Dr. Psychobos,24 Fistrick, Megawhatt, Articguana, Way Big, Albedo (Galvan form), Bellicus (of Alien X), Pax, Solid Plugg, Ripjaws, Lackno, Mechaneer, Trombipulor, Computrons, Rook Da, Thunderpig, Commander Raff, Cast Iron, Poltroon, Ultimate Albedo, Buzzshock, Ultimate Articguana, Plumber Jerry, Cooper Daniels * Corey Burton – Malware, Mr. Baumann,25 Brainstorm, Seebik, Fiskerton, V.V. Argost, Albedo Brainstorm, Kane North/Kangaroo Kommando * John DiMaggio1316 – Armodrillo,26 Zombozo, Bubble Helmet, Four Arms,27 Rath, Humungousaur, Octagon Vreedle, Vulkanus, Bullfrag, Will Harangue, Ultimate Humungousaur, Tentacle Vendor, Atomix, Whampire, Judge Domstol, Centur Squarr * David Kaye1628 – Khyber, Cannonbolt, Shocksquatch, Gravattack, Heatblast, Sunder, Frankenstrike,29 Mallice, Warlord Gar, Ultimate Gravattack, Thumbskull, Forever King Joseph Chadwick (2nd Time), Lord Transyl, Deefus Veeblepister, Unitaur, Slapstrike, Exo-Skull, Skurd * Rob Paulsen – Magister Patelliday, Rhomboid Vreedle, Ditto, Captain Kork, Tummy Head, Gorvan, Phil, Gutrot * Kevin Michael Richardson – Snare-oh, Blitzwolfer, Emperor Milleous,30 Cookmeister,31 Sir Morton, Plumber Dispatcher * Tara Strong32 – Ben Tennyson (11-years-old), Pakmar,33 Mazuma, Natalie Alvarez, Ben Tennyson of Dimension 23, Y-It, Molly Gunther, Brown Bag, Princess Attea, Lucy Mann, Pesky Dust (2nd Time), Albedo (11-year-old Ben form), ML-E (1st Time), ML-E's Mother, Duffy, Swift, Diamondhead Gwen Additional voices * Charlie Adler – Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, Cow Alien, Chicken Alien, Collectimus, Proctor Servantis * Carlos Alazraqui – Rad Dudesman, Scout, Pyxi * Aziz Ansari – Billy Billions34 * René Auberjonois – Azmuth,35 Azmuth of Dimension 23, Intellectuary * Diedrich Bader – Simian * Ogie Banks – Zak Saturday * Jeff Bennett – Kundo * Steven Jay Blum – Vilgax, Hobble, Zs'Skayr, Ghostfreak, Professor Helena Xagliv, Bill Gacks, Adwaita, Pa Vreedle, Thaddeus J. Collins * Kimberly Brooks – Princess Looma, Serena (of Alien X), Madison, Rayona, Rook Bralla * Bettina Bush – Kai Green * Greg Cipes13 – Kevin Levin (12, 17 and 43 years old) * Jeffrey Combs – Kuphulu * Jim Cummings36 – Vexx, Hulex Colonel * Tim Curry – Forever King Joseph Chadwick (1st Time) * Diane Delano – Ma Vreedle * Michael Dorn – Dr. Viktor * Dave Fennoy – Tetrax Shard of Dimension 23 * Michael Goldstrom – Benevelon * Jennifer Hale – Rojo, Suemongousaur * Mark Hamill37 – Maltruant * Jon Heder – Clyde Fife * Ashley Johnson – Gwen Tennyson (11, 16 and 42 years old), Margie, Wildvine Gwen, Cannonbolt Gwen, XLR8 Gwen * Tom Kenny – Bezel * Phil LaMarr – Jonesy * Juliet Landau – Helen Wheels, Magistrata * Beth Littleford – Sandra Tennyson, Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle * Morgan Lofting – Fistina, Yetta * Vanessa Marshall – Drew Saturday * David McCallum – Paradox * Edie McClurg – Vera Tennyson * Christopher McDonald – Carl Nesmith/Captain Nemesis * Scott Menville – Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner/Kenny Tennyson * Kate Micucci – Luhley * Miguel Nájera – Wes Green * Judd Nelson – Ben 10,000, Eon * Khary Payton – Manny Armstrong, Hex * Vyvan Pham13 – Julie Yamamoto, Ship * Charles Phoenix – Charles Zenith * Tara Platt – Ester, ML-E (2nd Time), J-NE, Subdora, Jennifer Nocturne * Alexander Polinsky – Argit * Kevin Schon – OTTO * Dwight Schultz – Dr. Animo * Cree Summer – Frightwig * Tia Texada – Elena Validus * Alanna Ubach – Rook Shar, Rook Ben * Kari Wahlgren – Charmcaster, Viktoria * Wil Wheaton – Darkstar, Dante * April Winchell – Queen Voratia Rumbletum * Gwendoline Yeo – Nyancy Chan, Sheelane Crew * Susan Blu – Casting and Voice Director * Sebastian Evans II – Composer * Charlotte Fullerton – Story Editor * Carlos Sanches – Re-Recording Mixer * Matt Wayne – Story Editor * Derrick J. Wyatt6 – Art Director and Lead Character Designer * Matt Youngberg – Supervising Producer Merchandise Toy line A toy line manufactured by Bandai was originally shown off at Toy Fairs around the world. A possible unintentional leak of official images of the line was released on the website of department store Kmart. Figures that were revealed at Toy Fairs such as Bloxx,38 Shocksquatch,39 16-year-old Ben Tennyson,40 an 11-year old version of Ben,41 and Ben's sidekick Rook42 were listed on the website. The vehicle play-set, "Rook's Truck", has won an award for Best Action Figures/Accessories at the 2012 London Toy Fair.43 The Omnitrix Touch has a gray color instead of the white it features in the show. Video games A video game of the same name is developed by Vicious Cycle Studios for the Wii U, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and by 1st Playable Productions for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo DS.44 The action beat 'em up features 15 playable characters on DS and 3DS and 16 playable characters on the other systems. It also features a two-player co-op play.44 The game follows Ben and Rook in a battle to defeat a fierce villain, named Malware, who has evil plans of destroying the world.44 Omniverse also spawned a second video game, which was developed by High Voltage Software for the Wii U, Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 and by 1st Playable Productions for the Nintendo 3DS.45 This game takes place during the events of Frogs of War, where Ben must fight the Incursions to get back to Earth and stop Emperor Milleous, Attea, Dr. Psychobos, and the Way Bads. Category:Acquired Series